1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved waterbed structure, more specifically, a waterbed with a high degree of stability, adjustable softness and hardness, firm and sturdy, free of water leakage, and which can be easily and efficiently manufactured in terms of saving time and labor to reduce the production costs.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The elements of a conventional waterbed are mostly welded by high-frequency heat sealing. In most designs, inside the waterbed mattress, there are several connected or properly divided water bags filled with water. However, when the user lies down on the bed, or exercises on th e bed, pressure is applied to cause a sudden compress ion force producing a water rush to sway the bed mattress. Therefore, not only the stability is less, but also the excessive water pressure will damage the sealing edges of the high-frequency heat sealing of the waterbed causing water leakage. Furthermore, most of the convention al waterbeds cannot efficiently keep the frame of the waterbed mattress in a firm shape, not only resulting in the deforming of the water-filled bed mattress and loosening the cover materials, but also effecting the duration of usage of the sealed edges, resulting in failure of an aged water bed mattress. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, a conventional waterbed (1), has between the top packing wall (10) and the bottom packing wall (11), a plurality of x-shaped partitions (12) fastened longitudinally in parallel defining a plurality of respective water bag chambers (13). However, the quick water rush produced by the heavy compression force applied to the water bag chambers (13) and the lack of strong protective frame will cause the bed mattress to sway and deform. Additionally, because the x-shaped partitions (12) are welded respectively by high-frequency heat sealing to the top and bottom packing walls (10) and (11), the water pressure in the water bag chambers (13) will continually and heavily push the adjacent airbag side partitions (14), resulting in damage to the sealing-welded edge structure, causing the water to leak into the air bag cavity (15).
Therefore, the inventor of the invention obtained U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,470. Although the previous invention improved many shortcomings of the conventional waterbeds, the volume of the waterbed mattresses was quite big and required a large heat sealing welding machine to smoothly operate the high-frequency heat sealing process, which consumed large manpower and labor time to accomplish manufacture. Therefore, for all the aforesaid conventional waterbed structures, not only do the welded sealing edges tend to be damaged by the imbalance between air pressure and water pressure due to the user""s pressure or sudden compression force on the water-filled bed, but also the processes of welding the edges by heat sealing and assembly are too complicated, thus failing to efficiently reduce the number of processing steps and to simplify the assembly production process.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved waterbed structure, with adjustable softness and hardness, capable of maintaining the bed mattress firm and stable, and which efficiently reduces the processes of welding by heat sealing and assembly manufacture to lower the production costs and enhance the quality control. The improved waterbed comprises a waterbed mattress constructed by an outer packing wall and partitions welded by heat sealing to the inside of the packing wall; a bed protecting cover, attached with airbag protecting sides, the airbag protecting sides encircling and forming a receiving shell for the waterbed mattress. By increasing or decreasing the pressure in the airbag protecting sides a user can adjust the softness and the hardness of the waterbed, and the buffering of the partitions will stabilize the waterbed mattress. The design of the independently divided waterbed mattress and the airbag protecting sides, simplifies the processes of assembly and welding to lower the production costs of manufacturing the whole waterbed unit.
Another objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved waterbed structure which can, even when improper compression force is applied to the waterbed mattress cause split seams resulting in water leakage, still efficiently offer control from the outside covering to prevent the water from leaking out.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological methods and the efficiency of the invention herein, a best application example is followed by drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.